kurokonobasukefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Alexandra Garcia
|kanji = アレックサンドラ・ガシア |płeć = Kobieta |wiek = pow. 30 |wzrost = 180 cm |waga = Sekret |urodziny = 10.Sierpnia, Lew |grupa krwi = B |praca = Trener |pierwsze wystąpienie manga = Rozdział 140 |pierwsze wystąpienie anime = Odcinek 38 |głos anime = Yuki Kaida }} Alexandra Garcia (アレックサンドラ・ガシア, Arekkusandora Gashia) była nauczycielką koszykówki Kagamiego i Himuro. Jest emerytowanym graczem WNBA, który uczy dzieci gry w koszykówkę na ulicy. Wygląd Alex ma długie blond włosy, które sięgają do jej dolnej części pleców. Ma dość duże piersi i nosi klasyczne okulary. Alexandra nosi białą koszulę, czarny sweter i dżinsy, choć w pomieszczeniach zamkniętych często chodzi tylko w bieliźnie. Jest narodowości hiszpańsko-amerykańskiej. Osobowość Alexandra lubi flirtować, podobnie jak Momoi. Kagamiego i Himuro, swoich uczniów, darzy bardzo serdecznymi uczuciami, a nawet próbuje ich pocałować (lub całuje) przy nadarzającej się okazji.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 140, strona 19Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 144, strona 11 Nie tylko w stosunku do nich jest taka, pocałowała również Riko. Alexandra jest bardzo sprytna i przebiegła, posiada dużą wiedzę o taktykach i technikach koszykówki. Zachowuje się naturalnie, widząc czyjąś siłę.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 141, strona 14 Pomimo beztroskiej postawy, może być czasem dość zastraszająca, jak np. kiedy stwierdza, że nikt nie odważy się przeszkodzić i zawrócić jej w dzień zakładów bukmacherskich w koszykówce ulicznej. Próbowała także kopnąć Haisakiego, gdy podniósł ją za szyję.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 170, strona 4 Historia thumb|left|200px|Alexandra trenuje Kagamiego i Himuro Alexandra została mistrzem w turnieju NCAA w koledżu jako członek UCLA (University of California in Los Angeles; Uniwersytet Kalifornijski w Los Angeles), a później grała w WNBA. Została zmuszona do wycofania się z zawodowej koszykówki, kiedy nieznana choroba zaczęła psuć jej wzrok. Nie mogąc sobie z tym poradzić, poszła na miejskie boiska grać w koszykówkę dla pieniędzy. Tam podeszli do niej Kagami i Himuro, którzy poprosili ją, by nauczyła ich grać. Im bardziej ci dwaj byli podekscytowani graniem, tym uczucia Alexandry zmieniały się ze zirytowania nauką dwójki bachorów na radość z ich nauczania.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 141, strona 10 Zaczęła uczyć również inne dzieci. Niestety Kagami wrócił do Japonii, więc Alexandra ukończyła trening tylko z Himuro. Fabuła Przed Pucharem Zimowym thumb|right|200px|Alexandra w USA Alexandra po raz pierwszy ukazała się tajemniczo w retrospekcji. To było, gdy Kagami wrócił do Ameryki, aby trenować do Pucharu Zimowego i poszedł do Alex. W ramach treningu kazała mu grać o pieniądze z gangami w sąsiedztwie. Kwotą wejściową było dziesięć dolarów, które otrzymał od niej. To miało nauczyć go zwierzęcego instynktu.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 123, strona 8 Wyjaśnia, że każdy musi nauczyć się zwierzęcego instynktu, aby przetrwać pośród najsilniejszych. Po opanowaniu tego, odruchy Kagamiego powinny stać się znacznie szybsze. Puchar Zimowy 2. runda Alexandra pojawia się w mieszkaniu Kagamiego. Jeszcze spała, gdy Koga wszedł do pokoju i był w szoku, gdy zobaczył ją leżącą w łóżku. Alexandra wstała i przeszła do salonu w t-shircie i majtkach, pozdrawiając zespół Seirin. Całuje Kagamiego z zaskoczenia, który speszony mówi jej, że ma założyć jakieś spodnie. thumb|left|200px|Alexandra całuje Riko Siadają wokół stołu i Izuki zauważa, że Alex jest byłym graczem WNBA. Alexandra wyjaśnia, że musiała zrezygnować z gry z powodu choroby. Kiedy Riko siada obok niej, Alexandra całuje ją. Jest zaskoczona, że uczennica podstawówki jeszcze nie śpi, a Kagami mówi jej, że Riko jest w liceum. Alexandra niechcący obraża Riko, mówiąc, że nie zorientowała się przez jej płaską klatkę piersiową. Gdy Kuroko pyta, dlaczego przybyła do Japonii, Alex widzi, że chłopak o którym opowiadał jej Kagami rzeczywiście wygląda bardzo słabo. Mówi, że przyleciała obejrzeć mecz pomiędzy Kagamim i Himuro, i kontynuuje opowiadając ich historię. Zespół informuje ją, że wciąż muszą wygrać dwa mecze, ale najpierw będą oglądać inne, więc Alexandra zgadza się iść z nimi.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 141, strona 11 Idą na halę Pucharu Zimowego oglądać mecze, jednym z nich jest Liceum Shūtoku kontra Liceum Ōnita. Alexandra natychmiast widzi moc Kisuke Kobayashiego, asa Liceum Ōnita, ale jest zachwycona umiejętnościami Midorimy. Alexandra jest pod wrażeniem poziomu koszykówki w Japonii. Gdy zespół wraca do gry, Alexandra informuje Riko, że pożycza Kagamiego na chwilę, ponieważ będzie uczyć go jeszcze kilku rzeczy na mecz przeciwko Liceum Yōsen. Przechodzą na boisko przy ulicy i Alexandra opowiada Kagamiemu, że umiejętności Himuro podniosły się drastycznie. Mówi, że będzie uczyć go czegoś, czego nie był uczony wcześniej.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 141, strona 20 thumb|right|200px|Alex w typowym dla siebie stroju Następnego dnia rano, Kagami jest wykończony po treningu. Spotyka Alexandre w swoim mieszkaniu, nagą jak zawsze. Krzyczy na nią, by założyła coś na siebie i rzuca w nią jej rzeczami, a Alex skarży się, że nie powinien rzucać jej ubraniami. Potem sama myśli, że ten trening jest trudny, a jego powodzenie będzie zależeć od psychicznego nastawienia Kagamiego, w przeciwnym razie go nie ukończy.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 142, strona 12 Przez kilka kolejnych dni Kagami i Kuroko są głównie nieobecni na meczach, skupiając się na własnych treningach. Alexandra kończy trening Kagamiego, którego efektem jest Blokada Meteoru. Później obserwuje Seirin w drugiej i trzeciej rundzie Pucharu Zimowego.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 143, strona 16 Po obejrzeniu trzeciej rundy meczu Liceum Yōsen przypadkowo spotyka ich w korytarzu. Alex zauważa Himuro i natychmiast zawiesza się mu na szyi mówiąc radośnie, że brakowało jej go. Himuro jest zaskoczony jej obecnością w Japonii, a gdy Alex próbuje go pocałować powstrzymuje ją. Prosi o pozwolenie na wyjście, by mógł porozmawiać z Alexandrą na osobności. Na zewnątrz Himuro pyta ją, czy była już zobaczyć się z Kagamim, co ona potwierdza. Alex mówi mu, że go trenuje, ale to nie oznacza, że tylko jemu kibicuje. Mówi, że są jej ukochanymi uczniami, i że spodziewa się obejrzeć wspaniały mecz. Himuro jest jednak rozdrażniony i patrząc na nią krzywo mówi, żeby przestała traktować go jak dziecko. Dodaje, że Kagami jest jego wrogiem, a on sam jest obecnie silniejszy niż ona. Alexandra jest zirytowana i wyraża swoją niewiarę sarkazmem.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 144, strona 15 Umiejętności Alexandra jest byłym graczem WNBA i ma dużo doświadczenia, które wykorzystuje w analizie i ocenie meczów, zawodników i umiejętności. Relacje Taiga Kagami Tatsuya Himuro Ciekawostki *Hobby Alex to oglądanie japońskiej animacji. *Jej ulubione jedzenie to lody rumowe z rodzynkami. *Motto Alex brzmi "Kiedyś" nigdy nie nadejdzie. *Jej specjalnością jest elastyczność ciała. Odniesienia en:Alexandra Garcia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Trenerzy